Eclipse Jim
Eclipse Jim Jim Lake Jr. is the main protagonist of Trollhunters. He was chosen by the Amulet of Merlin to protect both the surface world and the world of Trolls below our feet from Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm Army. In the second season he went to Gunmar's holding cell, an alternate dimension known an the Darklands, in order to rescue his friend Claire's baby brother Enrique and kill Gunmar with the Eclipse Blade, the only weapon that can kill Gunmar. He succeded in getting Enrique out, but was captured by Gunmar's right hand, Dictacious. Later he was pitted against the Changeling Nomura in a battle to break his will. She weakened him enough to cause his Eclipse Armor's power to fade, allowing Gunmar to take over Jim's mind with his Decimarr Blade, making Jim his Dark Champion. However, due to the amulet's mysterious power as well as the fact that Jim was a Human and not a Troll, Gunmar's Blade darkened his heart but did not make him loyal to him. He waited for Gunmar to believe that he was absolutely safe before stabbing him in the back and absorbing all Gunmar's Dark Power into the Eclipse Sword. He then took control of the Gumm-Gumm army himself, keeping Dictatious as an advisor, and making Nomura his Right hand and Bodyguard. When Jim's friends Toby and Claire came to rescue him, they were unable to change him back or defeat him. Seeing an opportunity, Jim used his blade's new power to corrupt the two of them, turning Toby into the General of his new army, and making Claire his Queen. And with the Guardians of Trolls and Humans becoming their most powerful enemies, the world would soon be covered in an Eternal Night. Personality Eclipse Jim is cold and calculating. He cares for nothing but conquest, and won't hesitate to slaughter anyone in his way. Powers Jim's Eclipse Armor has been permanently bonded to him. It grants him increased Strength and Endurance, while leaving him fast and flexible enough to cross a battlefield in an instant. He can summon and dismiss his Eclipse Blade at any time, which is strong enough to cut through solid rock. He can also summon a Shield, a Helmet, and two Boomerang Daggers with the power of the Triumbric Stones, and is immune to most magic spells thanks to Angor Rot's Eye Stone. Like Gunmar's Decimaar Blade, Jim's Sword now has the power to Possess and Transform any Troll or Human into a Gumm-Gumm Warrior. (Unlike Trolls, transformed Humans have a more slender build. Think Darkblade's Knights from Miraculous Ladybug.) in addition to his powers, Eclipse Jim also commands thousands of Gumm-Gumm Warriors, Goblins, and Changelings led by his Dark General Toby, his Girlfriend and Shadow Queen Claire, his right hand Nomura, his Advisor Dictatious, and Gunmar's old ally Queen Usurna. He has basically become the new Gunmar. *Toby wears a black-colored version of his armor from Season 3 with and added faceplate with a voice modulator to make him look and sound much more menacing. He wields a Flaming War Hammer that he can change the gravity of at will, letting him swing it around with relative ease, add extra force to a swing, and even giving him transport by holding on as it soars through the air. It can also collapse into a smaller, pocket-size state for easy carrying. *Claire wears her armor from Season 3 and wields the Shadow Staff, a blade pronged staff that can open dark portals to anywhere she wants to go. Eventually, she uses it as a conduit for the dark spells she started studying, and becomes an expert in black magic. *Nomura wields two orange curved blades with expert finesse and is extremely agile. *Queen Usurna is a Master Strategist and in battle, can use the sharpened feathers she wears around her neck like throwing knives. Category:Netflix Category:Characters Category:Male